


False Alarm

by hentaihorseface



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just wants to finish his paperwork in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> LOL BYE i couldn't resist after hubedihubbe of tumblr dot com posted some glorious reigisa omegaverse art stuffs... this fic is 1000% inspired by those. check them out they are super cute. :)

“Rei-chaaaan!!!”

 

Rei heaves a heavy sigh towards the door of his study and momentarily stalls in sorting out the massive amounts of paperwork he needs to prepare for an important presentation at work tomorrow.

 

Rei had earlier retreated to his study and, much to his husband’s dismay, had sat Nagisa down on the couch, turned on his favorite movie, and shoved an entire quart of strawberry ice cream into his hands, explicitly telling him not to call for him unless it was an absolute emergency. Nagisa had pouted but ultimately agreed by making a show of angrily shoveling a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. It has been approximately twenty-three minutes since then and Rei has managed to make approximately little to no progress on aforementioned presentation.

 

Rei takes another moment to strain his hearing for Nagisa’s cries and, when nothing comes, cautiously returns to his work.

 

“REI-CHAAAAN! THE BABIES ARE COMING!”

 

Rei freezes, numbness shooting straight up and down his spine before he makes a mad dash to the living room, nearly tripping over his own feet multiple times in the process.

 

At the entrance to the living room, Rei is greeted with a very expectant gaze from his very expectant husband. Nagisa shifts slowly in his seat under the weight of his pregnant belly, which rests heavily on a throw pillow between his thighs – a support trick Rei had picked up from one of the many ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ books that he had read cover-to-cover. Atop Nagisa’s belly sits a half-full tub of ice cream that he thrums his fingers steadily against, spoon nowhere to be seen.

 

Rei makes a strangled noise at the sight before him.

 

“Nagisa, this is the third time this week! You are almost nine months pregnant, _it’s nearly your_ _due date_ , going into labor is nothing to joke about at this time—“

 

“I _know, Rei-chan_. It was a false alarm.” Nagisa counters evenly, sniffs a little haughtily, and Rei can’t help but feel ruffled by it. “I had a contraction—“

 

“You’ve been having small contractions for the past two months, you’d know if they were serious—“

 

“— _and it really hurt_ and I dropped my spoon.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I _said_ I dropped my spoon. Could you pick it up for me?” Nagisa replies tersely.

 

Rei looks at Nagisa long and hard, his eyes narrowing slightly when Nagisa purses his lips and cocks his head smugly to one side.

 

“Fine.” Rei returns steely before stooping down to pick up the spoon and moving over to the kitchen to wash it.

 

It isn’t as if Rei is opposed to helping out his husband in his current state – after all, Nagisa is carrying _three_ of Rei’s children, Rei reminds himself a little dizzily. He can’t even imagine having to carry so much extra weight, especially coupled with all of the added symptoms Nagisa has been faced with over the past nine months – the morning sickness, the back pain, the gas, the infinite influx of urination, and oh of course, Rei would never forget the seemingly constant and increasingly bizarre cravings – by all accounts Rei had educated himself with, Nagisa’s pregnancy had exuded any and all symptoms a pregnancy possibly _could_ exude. It hasn’t been an easy journey by any means for Nagisa and it seemed that Nagisa had been determined to make Rei suffer right alongside him; for Rei, this had meant chores including, but not limited to, trips to the convenience store at three in the morning for Oreos and pickle slices only to be sent right back to the store upon arriving home because, “No, Rei-chan, I want double-stuffed! The normal kind sucks!” and repainting the babies’ room a total of three separate times on the basis of, “Well, the babies aren’t moving so I don’t think they’re very excited about this color. They don’t like it”.

 

Rei realizes with a start that, if the tower of suds before him is any indication, he has been rubbing the dish brush in increasingly erratic motions against the spoon in hand.

 

Rei deflates a little guiltily before making to rinse the spoon of the suds. The past nine months haven’t been all bad and Rei is overwhelmingly grateful to have been able to experience both the ups and downs that come with pregnancy with the man that he is proud to call his husband. However, Rei is forced to grimly admit, it’s about time that those babies come for the sake of both his and Nagisa’s sanity.

 

“Ahh--! R-Rei!”

 

Rei rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at the false panic in his husband’s voice, tiredly yet contentedly resigning himself to yet another night spent catering to Nagisa’s every whim, paperwork be damned.

 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be there in a moment. I’m just about done—“

 

“N-no, seriously… hah… it really… ngh! Really, _really_ – hurts! Ah!”

 

Rei whips his head to the side with so much force, he’s sure he’s given himself whiplash, or in the least, pulled a muscle. Rei winces in pain before catching sight of his husband hunched over and gasping on the couch, and he quickly realizes that his own small injury should probably be the least of his worries right now.

 

“Nagisa!” The spoon hits the basin of the sink with a loud _clang_ and Rei is by Nagisa’s side in a split second.

 

Rei sits beside his husband, rubbing gentle circles over Nagisa’s back and softly reminding him to breathe as Nagisa navigates his way through an apparently very nasty contraction.

 

After nearly a minute, Nagisa breathes sharply in through his nose before letting out a long sigh and collapsing against Rei’s chest.

 

“Oh my God… oh my _God_ ,” Nagisa gasps, rubbing his hands across his face before they tentatively settle over his belly.

 

Rei presses a kiss to Nagisa’s temple and settles his hands on his husband’s shoulders, rubbing at the tense muscles. Rei feels Nagisa melt into the touch appreciatively and Rei can’t help but whisper teasingly, “ _Now_ you know what a real contraction feels like. So please be more selective about your definition of ‘emergency’ the next time you decide whether or not to distract me from my work.”

 

Rei pats Nagisa’s shoulders before standing up and making like he’s going to retreat back to his study.

 

Nagisa gapes up at Rei, mouth working a few times before he releases a sad little, “You’re leaving me _now_?”

 

Rei smiles softly at his husband. “No. I was only kidding. I’ll move my work to the bedroom, so why don’t you come lie down? ”

 

Rei offers his arms to Nagisa for support and he grabs them with a begrudging, “Rei-chan is so mean…”, and then Rei is hauling his partner up to his feet and guiding him to the bedroom.

 

When they’ve made it halfway, Nagisa stops dead in his tracks, face twisting slowly into a grimace.

 

“Are you all right? Another contraction?” Rei offers.

 

“Um… no… its just…” Nagisa wrinkles his nose and looks up to meet Rei’s eyes before continuing, “I feel sorta… er… sticky?”

 

Rei narrows his eyes in confusion and Nagisa is forced to specify exasperatedly, “ _You know…_ Down _there_ …”

 

Rei’s pulse quickens and his eyes widen in understanding as he scans the lower half of Nagisa’s body; sure enough, a distinct wetness that is beginning to drip steadily onto the floor has dampened Nagisa’s light grey sweatpants.

 

Rei’s eyes flit back up to Nagisa’s whose magenta orbs have clouded over with what Rei thinks must be a vague realization.

 

“My water broke,” Nagisa says softly, distractedly, like the words don’t quite belong in his mouth. He tries again, this time with more conviction, “Rei, my _water broke_.”

 

Rei thinks he’s probably short-circuited and his response only serves to solidify that theory, “Yes… wet…. labor… babies… babies coming… now. Hospital…” he hears Nagisa giggle and that snaps him out of it.

 

“Hospital. We have to get you to the hospital! Now! I’ll get your things. Stay right here!”

 

Rei practically skates into the bedroom to grab the overnight bag he’s had prepared for _months_ now for this day.

 

“Haha, Rei-chan, calm down! We have plenty of time, it doesn’t even hurt yet—…wait. Ow… ow… _owowowow_ nevermind. _Dammit,_ ouch!”

 

Rei’s mind is a blur as he helps Nagisa into his coat and shoes – this is _really happening_ , he thinks with a fearful excitement coursing through his nerves, and he guides his husband out the side door and into the passenger's seat of the car.

 

And even though Rei knows they’re both in for undoubtedly the most difficult hours of their lives thus far, he has never felt more prepared to embark on the last leg of this journey to parenthood with Nagisa – 3am trips to the store, repainted walls, and false alarms be damned. 


End file.
